Babysitting woes
by black widow mistress
Summary: Samantha Carter flopped down onto the bed that she had just made, the two children currently bickering outside were driving her up the wall and she couldn't wait for their parents to return. One shot about Sam and Jacks baby sitting experience.


**I got bored felt I dunno if inspired was the word but this come out. And it's getting posted. Reviews are loved, they make me smile a tonne. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Samantha Carter flopped down onto the bed that she had just made, the two children currently bickering outside were driving her up the wall and she couldn't wait for their parents to return.<p>

"Aunt Sam!" she heard them scream as they barrelled into the room and jumped onto the bed landing next to her, the bed springs giving the faintest of squeaks.

"Hey guys, I thought you were outside with Jack playing or something" she said trying to recall what they had been doing when she had left with the intention of cleaning the mess that had been made.

The little girl giggled her brown eyes full of laughter as she looked at Sam "No, Uncle Jack said that he needed to clean so he sent us to find you".

Sam raised an eyebrow, 'Uncle Jack' that certainly was new, she thought to herself for a moment.

"Well, how about if we go help him clean up, that way he isn't all alone." She suggested, already getting off the bed.

She smiled to herself as she watched the two run off and slowly followed them to the kitchen where she found Jack washing up.

"Aunt Sam sent us to help!" the young girl stated enthusiastically.

"Yeah Uncle Jack, she said to help" the young boy added nodding as he said it.

Jack turned to face Sam, a smile curving his lips "Uncle Jack?" he mouthed at her silently.

Sam shrugged and gave him a smile.

Jack turned to the two children and grinned at them "Well, your Dad called to say that your mum and him will be here soon to pick you up, so how about we finish these dishes and then we go get you two ready" he said.

The two children nodded and each grabbed a tea towel to help dry. Sam moved forward so that she was beside Jack.

"You okay?" he asked in a hushed voice next to her, his lips lightly touching the shell of her ear.

She turned to look at him his chocolate eyes reminding her all the more of her niece that was standing next to them, reminding her of the child she couldn't have.

"I'm fine" she said after a moment, managing to rein her emotions in, her carefully guarded mask sliding into place.

"I know your lying" he murmured his lips touching hers gently "We'll talk when their gone" he said kissing her again when a knock at the door interrupted them.

"That'll be Mark" she said kissing him again before moving off to get the door.

"Hey Mark, Donna" she said smiling at her brother and his wife.

"Hey Sam" Mark said hugging his sister.

"The children weren't too much of a hassle were they?" Donna asked as she finished hugging Sam.

Sam shook her head "They were angels, they're drying dishes at the moment actually" she said as she lead them to the kitchen where Jack and the kids were.

"You must be Mark and Donna" Jack said extending his hand.

They both nodded shaking his hand while Donna gave Sam a curious look.]

"This is Jack" she supplied and Mark nodded.

"We spoke on the phone earlier" he said smiling and nodding.

Jack nodded in reply.

"You two got all your stuff?" Jack asked turning to the children who nodded.

"We would stay longer Sam, but we got to go see some people, and they wanted to see the kids. You know how things happen" Mark said smiling apologetically.

"Its fine, I'm just glad you both came this time and it was fun with the kids, for the most part." She said chuckling.

"That's good, we'll see you in a couple of weeks anyway, at the wedding" Donna added.

Sam nodded and smiled.

"Well we had best get going" Mark said placing his arm around Donna and beckoning for the children to follow.

"Bye Aunt Sam, Bye Uncle Jack!" they both said each running and hugging them both before running after their parents.

Sam and Jack stood on the porch and waved as the car pulled out of the drive way and drove off.

"You're not okay" he said sliding his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder "Now, tell me what is up?" he said softly.

"Do you resent the fact that I can't have kids?" she asked softly.

"No, why would you think that? I love you, is that why you've been so down today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just saw Adrienne and she reminded me so much of me at that age and her eyes reminded me of you and I just I dunno, I guess I always thought I would have a kid someday" she said her eyes tearing up.

"Carter, Y'know, I'm sure they would love to come and stay here every so often, I will even personally go and get them, now that they live in the same state, hell they can stay here every weekend if they want. I love you, I wanted to be with you because you are you, I still wanna be with you because of that and really, when we have those two, you don't need to freak out about us not having our own." He said kissing her shoulder through the shirt she wore.

Sam turned to look at him and smiled "I love you and I have a freshly made bed waiting for us" she said biting her lip.

"God you are amazing" he said kissing her before picking her up and taking her to the bedroom dropping her gently onto the bed before lying down beside her.

"Carter, don't you ever doubt how I feel about you, ever" he said against her lips as he kissed her.

"Yes, sir" she said as she rolled him over and lay down on his chest.

"Hey Carter?"

"Mmmm" she murmured as she snuggled into his warmth.

"Sleep will ya, you look beat"

"M'kay" she said as her eyes closed and her breathing started to even out.

* * *

><p>So yeah... reviews are loved :D<p> 


End file.
